


WandaVision in Injustice: Gods Among Us

by HeroWitch



Series: Arrowverse - MCU [9]
Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Anti-Hero, Batman Identity Reveal, Dark Superman, Dark World, Dimension Travel, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Insurgent (Injustice: Gods Among Us), Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Wanda Maximoff, The Regime (Injustice: Gods Among Us) - Freeform, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Wanda Maximoff and Justice League friendship, Wanda and Vision together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroWitch/pseuds/HeroWitch
Summary: In a world that is ruled by fear at the hands of one who was once a hero, but who now sees himself as a god. What if Wanda, instead of creating a sitcom, created a vortex that takes her to another dimension where Vision actually exists. Together, they will discover the dangerous world of the Regime of Superman. Together, they'll fight against this "God"!
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Arrowverse - MCU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751869
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So WandaVision has been a real success for me. I loved this series too much, which helped develop Wanda and her chemistry with Vision. When we see them together happy, we feel sorry for what poor Wanda went through. I hate Thanos for killing Vision. Poor Wanda. So I decided to make a fuss with them, and decided to crossover with Injustice, Gods Among Us. Instead of Wanda creating a sitcom where she's happy with Vision, she creates a vortex that takes her to another dimension where Vision actually exists. She finds her lover alive, and will find out the dangerous world of the Regime of Superman. Soon, the two Avengers will find themselves, despite themselves, actors in the conflict between Superman and Batman.
> 
> Hope you like this new story.
> 
> Good reading!

_"I can say without a doubt that there are an infinite number of universes. Some are just like our own...but for one or two significant events, exactly the same."_

_\- Lex Luthor._

This is happens. No one could've predicted this. The city of Metropolis had vanished in an indescribable terrible atrocity. First there was a gigantic fireball and then an entire city had ceased to exist. All that stayed were ruins of buildings. The Daily Planet was nothing more than a smoldering heap of rubble. Not a single inhabitant roamed the street. Everyone had been struck by this immeasurable disaster.

The screens of the Gotham City Police Departement were awash with images of the dead city that Metropolis had become. Television images read: " **Metropolis destroyed – Millions dead** ". The entire GCPD was in shock at these monstrous images. Some were frozen with horror and dismay. Others had stood up to make a gesture that could help.

And in this chaos, a sinister laugh echoed through the building. A laugh coming from the heavily armed interrogation room by a SWAT team. The police knew perfectly well this laugh which came from the Clown Prince of Crime who was called the Joker. The one responsible for the atrocity which had struck Metropolis.

Joker had unleashed a nuclear weapon on Metropolis.

And Batman had stopped him, but couldn't prevent the catastrophe that had destroyed the city of tomorrow.

The Dark Knight was with him in the interrogation room and forced his fists on the table in front of the Gotham's madman. But he contented himself with sneering, satisfied with his achievement, totally indifferent to the tragedy which had just struck the country.

"Why?" Batman roared with a fierce look.

"Why?" repeated Joker wearily. "You need a reason? It's probably the same reason I beat that puppy to death with a kitten last week. When the howling and meowing stops, and all you're left with is a mess of fur and blood and brains, well, you can't beat that warm glowing feeling inside."

Furious, Batman grabbed the criminal by the collar of his jacket, forcing him to stare at him.

"This has always been about us. Why did you do it to him?"

In response, Joker sighed, as if bored.

"Every time you and I play, I lose. I was getting a bit bored of always losing. So I thought I'd try this on easy mode for a bit. And it was easy. (He resumed his horrible smirk.) It was as easy as beating a puppy to death with a kitten. Someone took it all away from you too, didn't they, Bats? And look what you became – an all-punching, all-kicking little ball of angst… What do you think Superman will become? He's a god who has already deluded himself into believing he's a man. What will he turn into?"

Batman remembered his parents' deaths as a child. That night, something had died out in him. And something else had seen the light of day. He remembered the pain he had felt at the loss of his family. Was Superman going to become something other than the hero he was? No, he couldn't believe it. Even in pain, Superman would always remain the same superhero who protected Earth.

"There are some things even you can't corrupt, Joker." he replied in a cold, categorical tone.

But the Joker just chuckled in amusement.

"Ha, ha, ha! Oh, Batsy. You're so cute… You honestly think your friend will still be fun to play with?"

"He will grieve. But he will stay one of the best men I know." Batman insisted.

"No. I think it's going to be a whole lot funnier than that,"said the madman of Gotham with a giggle.

Angry, Batman sat Joker back down on the chair in front of the interrogation room table, and again put his two fists on the table.

"The nuke, where'd you get it?" he lost his temper.

"Why, you want one?" the Joker replied smirk. "Copy bat."

Batman had once again grabbed the Joker's body to threaten him, when suddenly the concrete wall shattered like glass, shaking the two men, and Superman entered the room. But he was a much different Superman than the one Batman was around. The Man of Steel was filled with such rage as the Dark Knight had never seen before. Was he going to falter? Were Joker's predictions going to come true?

Joker hardly seemed terrified of suffering Superman's wrath. Not even at all.

"Get away from him!" Superman thundered an angry voice like nobody had ever heard to speak.

"I'm handling this!" Batman told him calmly, although he knew he couldn't quell the indescribable rage of a Kryptonian.

Superman totally ignored his friend, and walked over to Joker, his eyes bubbling with anger. With one hand, he pushed back the table and grabbed the criminal by his shirt and sent him slamming him against the glass of the interrogation room.

"You drugged me!" he exclaimed in a desperate and angry voice. "Made me… Lois… my son…"

With horror, he thought back to what he had just suffered through the Joker's fault. The body of his late wife haunted his mind, as did the rubble of Metropolis.

All proud of himself, the Joker contented himself with answering him slyly:

"First Krypton, now Metropolis… People you love tend to blow up, don't they…"

The Kryptonian raised his fist in the air, as if to strike the criminal. Batman tried to intervene, knowing that his friend was able to kill him with the force of his fist.

"Superman, don't!"

Then the Man of Steel ends up banging his fist on the glass, creating a crack in the glass. Sneering, Joker put his hand on the angry Kryptonian's shoulder.

"Heh. That's why I like you, Superman." he said, amused. "You're much more gullible than…"

He pointed to Batman, who still didn't know how to calm the anger of his alien friend. After a brief glance at the Dark Knight, Superman threw Joker across the room. Then the criminal stood up, still with complete indifference to the hero's tragedy and anger.

"You think you can have a family?" said the madman of Gotham. "That locking me up will magically reform me. And they'll be safe. So big, yet so dumb."

With that, he lifted the chair and simply sat down. And resumed his sneer.

"Now run along so I can break out of here. I've got lots of planning to do to top this."

Growling with rage, Superman had just reached his breaking point. He lifted Joker by the neck out of his chair.

Unable to stay unresponsive, Batman interposed himself towards the Kryptonian.

"That's enough!"

But Superman pushed him away with his only hand, as the Joker realized what was about to happen.

"I know it's soon but...think you'll ever love again? Maybe you won't kill your next family."

The Kryptonian's eyes of rage glowed bright red and raised his fist, the amused gaze of the Joker, and the horrified gaze of Batman… And the unthinkable happened.

It was too late for Batman to take action. Superman had plunged his fist into the body of Joker and ripped out his heart.

In horror, Bruce Wayne saw the body of his worst enemy convulse and die out in the greatest ploy Joker had imagined.

He had managed to do what no other villain could ever do. With his death, Joker had corrupted Superman. The Man of Steel had just killed Joker. Batman knew at that moment that he had just lost his friend, his brother. And that now, it's never gonna be the same. Everything had changed at that precise moment.

* * *

**In another universe…**

In the headquarters of the SWORD (Sentient Weapon Observation and Response Division), in one of their laboratories, was Wanda Maximoff. She stood there staring at the decomposed body of what Vision once was. Vision, an android made of vibranium, created by Ultron and with the Mind Stone. A being designed to protect humanity at all costs. Wanda had fallen in love with him. They had plans for the future together… But their future had been gone by Thanos, Titan of Space, came to Earth to seize the Infinity Stones, including the Vision's Stone to wipe out half of the universe. He had killed Vision, taken his Stone, and used it to accomplish his mad plan. The Avengers, the protectors of Earth had failed, and half of existence in the entire universe had vanished into dust. And five years later, the Avengers had managed to restore half of the vanished universe. They had triumphed, but Vision was still dead, and Wanda couldn't imagine a life without him. She didn't know how to move forward in her life without him by her side.

She had burst into SWORD, asking for Vision's body to be able to bury it with dignity, which Director Tyler Hayward had categorically refused. She ignored the man's plans for Vision's remains. Did he want to recreate it as a weapon?

It didn't matter to her, her soul mate was gone forever. And Wanda didn't know what to do.

She brushed against Vision's lifeless face, sobbing.

"I can't feel you," she said through her sobs, as she hoping to get an answer from him.

The grief and horror of seeing her deceased beloved in pieces, Wanda broke down… and let out a howl of rage and despair…

And without her realizing, her body released a considerable amount of psionic energy. More reddish rays came to invade the laboratory, scaring away the scientists and the SWORD guards. Everything coalesced around Wanda, as Vision's body began to reassemble, as if some supernatural force was mending it.

Unsuspecting, Wanda screamed with all her lungs, as Vision's body reassembled in front of her, then she felt herself sucked forward, as if being carried away by a vortex…

* * *

Finally, the young Avenger woman stopped screaming and contemplated her new surroundings, realizing that she was no longer in the SWORD's lab. With a breath of cool, moist air, Wanda could breathe again and looked around, stunned.

It was dark, whereas it was daylight when she entered the government agency. She could only make out dark trees swaying against the backdrop of stars and sky. Other than that, she felt completely alone, apart from a few crickets. Dazed, Wanda looked around, and finally she saw a perfectly recognizable figure. Vision. Her Vision. As she remembered him when she was alive. As if Thanos had never come.

Vision was alive, much to Wanda's delight. The android looked around, as bewildered as the young woman. When he saw her, he gave her a friendly smile. For a moment neither of them said a word, as if they didn't know which of the two should speak first. Wanda even wondered if she was dreaming or hallucinating. She had imagined providing a funeral worthy of an Avenger like Tony Stark. Not for a second, she would have believed to see her former lover disappeared alive in front of her.

Finally, the android ends up speaking in a soothing voice:

"Wanda…"

"Vision?" exclaimed the young woman, stunned. "What happened?"

"You brought me back, you twisted reality," he explained. "And by doing that, you opened a portal to another universe. An alternative world where I am able to exist. You got us transported to this new world. I feel the changes in this world… just like I can feel you."

Stunned, Wanda walked over to him, resting her hand on his forehead and bursting out some bursts of psionic energy and smiled with immeasurable joy.

"I can feel you again! It's a miracle! You came back! I found you! I can't believe it! As long as you stay in this world, can you… still exist?"

"Yes," Vision agreed.

And the two embraced tenderly, while Wanda wept with joy at the sight of her lover returned from the dead. Then a thought crossed the android's mind.

"What about Thanos? What happened, Wanda? Were you able to stop him?"

Wanda smiles tenderly as she puts her hand on her lover's cheek.

"It's a long story. We have plenty of time. I'll tell you everything, but in the meantime, I want to enjoy of this moment."

Vision nodded gently and let himself be rocked by the young woman.

Then both saw a large city in the distance. Wanda couldn't say her name because she didn't recognize any of this buildings. It was a metropolis similar to the New York of her old world. Come to think of it, she had just stepped into a new world. She had found Vision and had a new Earth to explore. She could build a life with Vision by her side.

Her lover looked at her and said to her tenderly:

"Wanda… Welcome home."

All jovial, Wanda kissed him and looked at the new city in front of her eyes.

"If we were to discover this new world together," Vision said. "We could build our own home there."

"We will," Wanda assured him, smiling, taking her lover's hand.

And they both left to join the city that stood before them.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Batman didn't understand what had just happened. As he tried to stop Joker from destroying the city of Metropolis with the help of his Justice League's teammates, a strange electric blue glow surrounded them all. And propelled them into this strange world.

The Dark Knight looked around, puzzled, as Joker, who had landed in the same spot as him, picked up his detonator and shook it, furious that the explosion hadn't happened.

"What the hell's the matter with this thing?!"

And he got up, glaring at his enemy, convinced he was the cause of this strange phenomenon.

"This is somehow your fault!"

Batman stared at the city, puzzled. What had happened? The city of Metropolis seemed abandoned. The buildings were intact, there was no soul living in the streets. This strange silence was unusual.

"Metropolis… and yet…"

Joker wanted to attack him from behind, but Batman, having excellent reflexes grabbed his fist, wedged his arm behind his back and pushed him away.

"Maybe I was too sentimental before." retorted the Clown, drawing out a razor sharp blade. "I'll be fine without you."

As Joker drew his knife and attacked him, the Dark Knight had no problem taking his nemesis even without using his gadgets. But their battle was so noisy it caught the attention of Metropolis residents. Soon Batman managed to bring Joker to the ground.

"Now stay down and keep quiet!" he ordered him, as a cacophony of sirens and hostile voices echoed through the street.

He soon realized he was in trouble as hordes of soldiers, officers, all dressed in black with odd helmets, unlike cops at all, surrounded Batman and Joker.

A soldier spat into a loudspeaker:

"Hands ups!"

A whole multitude of soldiers surrounded the two men of Gotham, armed with rifles which they pointed at them. Even a helicopter flew over them from the air.

"I said hands ups, Bat Freak! Do it or you're dead!"

"Now, that's funny!" retorted the Joker from the ground with a smirk.

Batman complied, despite himself. He wanted to stop the Joker without taking the risk of being shot by these strange soldiers. He had to get away from this place as quickly as possible, and understand the strangeness of the situation.

As he raised his hands, a device shot out from his right hand and quickly pressed the button, causing a disruption of radio frequencies from the hostile attackers. They were quickly incapacitated by the extremely high-pitched screech emanating from their headphones, and Batman seized the opportunity to drop a smoke bomb. The precious opportunity was given to him, as he deftly hid himself in the cloud of smoke and stepped away from the dangerous scene.

Batman had lost track of the Joker, who like him, had taken advantage of the smoke bomb to escape. He had landed on the roof of a building, and bewildered, watched his strange soldiers stop civilians and take them away in their vans. He listened to the signals from the soldiers.

"Amateurs... Next time wipe your drive."

"They're not Insurgents?"

"Just some punks. Like that Joker Clan idiot we almost had. Still can't believe we friggin' lost Batman..."

"Yeah... Let's hope the Big Boss doesn't find out..."

"I'm in a nightmare!" Batman whispered, horrified by what he saw.

What strange world had he found himself in? Why?


	2. Green Lantern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and thank you very much for your reviews. Thank you. To be completely honest with you, I've never played Injustice Gods Among Us. I found a video that told the full story on YouTube, and the story really stood out to me. And I've read all the comics in this DC universe. It's been a while since I wanted to write a story in this universe. Originally, I had planned to only do Injustice 2 which would take place after Avengers Crisis on Infinite Earths. But I liked the WandaVision series so much that I wanted to take the two main characters and thus justify their absence in my current stories. The WandaVision series made me love Wanda and Vision. They were so sweet. I blame Thanos for killing Vision.
> 
> The first Injustice will only feature Wanda and Vision in the second story, there will be everyone: the other characters from the MCU and those from the Arrowverse.
> 
> In this new chapter, Wanda and Vision will discover the dangerous world of the Superman's Regime. And they will already meet the few characters of Injustice.
> 
> Good reading!

Amazons' Princess Diana also called Wonder Woman, Hal Jordan also called Green Lantern, Oliver Queen aka Green Arrow, and Aquaman were all confused as to what had just happened to them. Shortly before, they were going to neutralize the Joker who was about to destroy a whole city with a nuclear bomb, and then, they found themselves on the roof of a building. Their surroundings were very confusing. They recognized Gotham City there. But it was a very different Gotham City from what they knew. The city was full of red banners around every building in the great city.

"Gotham. Sort of," Hal commented, looking at the city in front of him.

"So... Temporal displacement? Alternate Earth?" Green Arrow assumed, looking at the city below.

"Could be either," Wonder Woman replied, just as lost and confused as they were. "We may have jumped to a different dimension. Or, events in our own timeline have changed and we're in a new, altered present."

"We need to determine which. Soon." Aquaman decreed, joining them. "If Joker's bomb detonated, we have to get back."

"The Watchtower should have picked up any anomalies, right?" pointed out the green archer.

"The Watchtower might not exist. I can't make contact," the Amazon replied.

"We need to find out," Hal said, brandishing his fist. "Once my ring is charged I can get us there."

"The Atlantis archives. If this is an altered timeline, we might find a record of the triggering event there." Aquaman suggested.

"Assuming there's an Atlantis," Green Arrow pointed out with a defeatist look.

"It's worth investigating." Wonder Woman replied. "Let's you and I check things out here."

Green Lantern brandishes his fist while communicating with his Lantern ring.

"Ring. Where's the nearest power battery?" he asked.

" _The Ferris Aircraft facility in Coast City,_ " Green ring replied.

"Well at least that hasn't changed," Hal said happily. (Addressing the others) "Stay low. I'll be back a-sap."

* * *

Far from them, Wanda couldn't be happier. She and Vision had been walking for over an hour, while focusing on their future together. Not long before, Wanda was about to bury her love, and now, he had reappeared in front of her, alive. It was too good to be true. She was in an alternate Earth, but she didn't care. Vision was with her again, that was the most important.

While walking, they entered the great city they had found when they arrived in this Earth. Vision had assumed a human form to go unnoticed, as Wanda walked peacefully by his side, her head resting on her lover's shoulder.

"According to the signs, this place is called Gotham City," Vision said.

"Gotham City?" Wanda whispered, still with her head tilted over him, her gaze beaming.

"I think we will need some time rehabilitation if we want to exist in this new dimension," clarified Vision. "We need to find out what the differences are between this world and ours. And this city… seems very quiet to me."

"A little too quiet, so to speak," added Wanda, who for the first time since she had found Vision, had just become serious again.

They both stopped their walk and looked around. They had just passed the big city, and Wanda was amazed to find the streets completely deserted. Nobody was moving. This city seemed completely abandoned. There was no noise. Everything was very silent.

"It's so quiet for a big city," she exclaimed intrigued. "I know it's dark and it's not our Earth, but still, there's something wrong."

"You're right," approved the android, looking around. "This silence isn't normal."

Then sirens sounded not far from them. The roar of a heavy vehicle approached.

"Not that quiet after all," Wanda commented amused.

Then a black van pulled up right in front of them, and then three strange black soldiers stopped them. Wanda and Vision stared at them, confused and surprised.

"I don't think these guys are cops," replied Wanda, watching them coming towards them.

One of the soldiers stopped a few yards from them.

"Citizens, no one is allowed to go out on the streets at night. It's past curfew."

"Curfew?" Wanda wondered, her eyes widening in surprise.

Then the soldier waves his hand as if to grab it.

"You are on the street past curfew. By order of the One Earth Government, you are under arrest. Please follow us without making any resistance…"

Then another soldier brandished a rifle and pointed it at the young couple.

"Hands up, right now!"

Stunned, Wanda and Vision complied, despite themselves, raising their arms in the air. Obviously, they had landed in a very strange world. Why was there a curfew?

Taking advantage of her hands up, Wanda gestured with her fingers, using her power of mind manipulation. Immediately, the soldiers stopped brandishing their weapons at them, lowered them, then retired quietly, totally in the grip of the young Avenger.

"We shouldn't stay here," Vision suggested.

"Yup, Vis," agreed Wanda.

And both flew to the tops of the buildings. Wanda released her captives and flew far into the starry sky of Gotham.

Both had landed on the roof of a building. Wanda was still shocked by her encounter with the soldiers. Curfew? And a strange government?

Looking down towards the streets, Wanda and Vision saw other soldiers arresting civilians and taking them away in their vans. The young woman began to listen to them.

"More Insurgents?"

"Always scum who wanted to get together. They don't understand that the One Earth Government has banned all public gatherings."

"They don't understand anything."

Wanda was shocked at what she heard.

"Who the hell are they? Nazis? Why is there a curfew? One Earth Government? What's that? What world did we end up in?"

"I don't know," Vision replied, as puzzled as the young woman. "This situation is increasingly weird."

"What do we do, Vision?" Wanda wondered, dumbfounded.

The android then looked at the buildings where large red banners were displayed.

"I have the feeling that we are in a world subject to a totalitarian regime."

"A world ruled by Nazis?" Wanda assumed, shocked.

"I think it's worse, replied Vision resuming his true appearance.

* * *

On his way to Coast City's Aircraft facility to recharge his green ring, he was stunned to discover Justice League heroes Cyborg and Raven torturing a man in an airport hangar. They were talking to him about a certain High Councilor and about an amnesty to be accepted. And they'd no restraint in beating a criminal to death.

Unable to tolerate this atrocity, Green Lantern stepped in and fought Cyborg and Raven, managing to scare them away. He was going to interrogate their victim who turned out to be Slade Wilson, aka Deathstroke, before receiving a call from his partner Diana informing him that his worst enemy Sinestro was attacking them.

"On my way!"

* * *

For their part, Wanda and Vision wondered about the strangeness of their new world. They understood that they were under a totalitarian regime. They needed to find out who was in charge and how did he get there? And more importantly, was he a good or a villain?

While looking downstairs for anything that might help, Wanda saw two people who looked strange to her. She saw a man who was wearing an archer's outfit in green, and a woman almost dressed in a beach outfit with a sword and shield. Frowning, the young Avenger watched them.

"Vis, look at this."

Her lover joined her.

"I think these people seem lost like us. Do you think they could be allies?" She said.

"How do we know?" Vision reminded her. "We have no idea how this submissive world do. We need answers."

Wanda was about to reply, when a strange flying figure landed on the two figures. It was an individual with a purple face and a strange yellow jumpsuit. And this strange flying man looked unfriendly, for he preyed on the two people Wanda had seen.

"Answers will wait," she said determined. "They get attacked! We have to help them!"

* * *

Wonder Woman fought Sinestro, the terrible renegade turned Yellow Lantern. The Princess of the Amazons protected herself from Sinestro's attacks with her shield. She leapt into the air, brandishing her sword to reach her enemy, but he created, from his ring, a gigantic yellow hand which imprisoned her. Green Arrow stepped in to help her, but Sinestro summoned from his ring a giant new yellow hand that pushed him back against a wall.

Triumphant with a smirk, he conjured up a yellow ax.

"I'll be happy to see Green Arrow die again…"

He threw his ax at him which went to cut the archer into pieces, when it was stopped by a barrier of red energy which pushed it back, like a barrage.

"What?" Sinestro exclaimed, surprised.

He then saw a red-haired young woman waving both hands, revealing orbs of red energy.

"Hey, ugly!" she called out to him.

And she threw her red spheres at him, which hit the Yellow Lantern, pushing him back a little.

Satisfied, Wanda walked over to the Amazon woman, while Vision landed near the archer. Then Sinestro came back to them.

"Who are you two? Where are you from?"

"You're about to find out!" Wanda exclaimed as she stood up to face her enemy.

Sinestro gave her a sinister grin.

"This is gonna be fun!"

He threw out a yellow pickaxe, the size of a house, and moved the point towards Wanda. The young Avenger, stunned by the appearance of the giant utensil, used her hands, and created her force fields to repel it. Then she threw red orbs which destroyed the pickaxe.

"Your powers are awesome, little one," Sinestro said, floating in the air. "But you can't compete with mine!"

He was about to use his ring again, when a green truck floating in the air hit him. Spinning in the air, Sinestro then saw Green Lantern using his green ring against him. Seeing the new hero, Wanda began to fly, joining the two men.

Hal Jordan noticed her.

"Who are you?"

"Later," Wanda replied, flying towards him. "First, let's take care of that one!"

"Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, Hal Jordan, and now a little flying redhead and a red and green guy? This just keeps getting better," Sinestro retorted, watching the heroes face him.

He created a larger ax and attacked Green Lantern, but Hal summoned a green anvil for protection. Wanda made Sinestro's ax disappear with her energy powers.

"You both amuse me!" Sinestro sneered.

He then created several daggers and attacked them but Hal created a large green shield that protected him and the young Avenger. Then Sinestro created his own mini cannon to shoot at them but Hal spawned a baseball bat and threw the cannon back at him. Wanda burst multiple energy barriers to push back the Yellow Lantern, forcing him to retreat into the sky. Then, he created a missile that charged at the two heroes, but Wanda made it disappear with her red orbs.

"You too amuse me!" she snapped at him. "Your creations don't impress me! You should eat this!"

And she created several force fields that wiped out whatever the Yellow Lantern conjured up. Sinestro was starting to feel overwhelmed by the young woman.

"Oppressing your home planet isn't enough, Sinestro?" Green Lantern replied forcefully.

Wanda concludes that her yellow enemy was alien and that his name was Sinestro.

"The One Earth Government is similar to mine on Korugar," the Yellow Lantern explained with a smirk. "An alliance was logical. So for now, I tolerate humans. Even Hal Jordan."

"My doppelganger has joined your side?" Green Lantern exclaimed in disgust and fury.

Wanda looked confused when she heard the doppelganger word. What did he mean?

"As do all who wish to live." Sinestro replied with a wicked smile.

"I'm resisting arrest...again!" retorted the green hero.

"So have I." Wanda replied with a wild look.

She wanted to retaliate when a giant yellow hand pushed her away like a balloon. Wanda lands with a crash on the ground. The giant hand rushed towards her again, but Vision stepped in, standing in its way and used the Mind Stone to generate a yellowish ray that destroyed the hand.

Wanda stood up to see in amazement a second Yellow Lantern, except that it looked like Hal Jordan. His perfect doppelganger, with the only difference, his yellow jumpsuit identical to Sinestro's.

"Are you kidding me?" she exclaimed dazed.

"Someone called me?" said the Yellow Lantern Hal Jordan.

Even the Hal Jordan in green was stunned at the sight of his double and looked angry.

"You're Sinestro Corps?"

The evil Hal joined the other Yellow Lantern.

"Sinestro's right. Fear is more effective than willpower."

"So you ditched green and went yellow. The color of cowardice." grumbled Green Lantern in disgust.

Wanda was so focused on the Hal's doppelganger that she didn't see Sinestro's baseball bat-shaped attack pushing her away.

Vision intervened again and used the Mind Stone to push back Sinestro, but he revealed a yellow shield that shielded him from the rays of the Infinity Stone.

Hal in Yellow Lantern tries to attack Green Lantern but the two Lanterns clash.

"I'm still about order, like the Guardians," replied the Yellow Lantern.

"I'm sure they're very proud of you!" roared Green Lantern sarcastically.

"Sanctimony is easy if you know what…"

"Save it! Time to kick my ass!" Green Lantern replied, waving his hand.

Green Lantern created multiple arrows and attacked his counterpart, but the evil Hal protected himself by creating a yellow shield.

As the two Lanterns clashed, Vision attempted to fend off Sinestro with the Mind Stone, but the alien used his ring to split the beam into two, barely touching Wanda who had to flatten out. belly on the ground so as not to be injured.

Sinestro summoned a giant new hand to flatten Vision. The android didn't see it coming and was pinned to the ground. Then the Yellow Lantern created yellow chains to hold him back. He approached Vision with a smirk on his lips.

"You've a very pretty gold stone, my friend! Let's see what happens if I take it away from you."

And he created a huge tweezers and came to position the tweezers on Vision's forehead.

Wanda stood up gently with a moan, and looked horrified when she heard a howl of pain that was familiar to her.

She whirled around and saw in horror, Sinestro using giant tweezers to extract the Infinity Stone from Vision's forehead, which was screaming in pain, completely trapped by the chains.

" **NO!"** Wanda yelled, terrified as she raised her hands.

Immediately, she launched many red orbs which she hurled at Sinestro, pushing him away from Vision, removing the tweezers and chains that held his companion.

With indescribable rage, she rushed straight towards Sinestro. Seeing him wanting to tear the Mind Stone from Vision, reminded her of Thanos and his children wanting to kill the android to take his Stone.

She leapt into the air and fell to the ground, gazing at Sinestro with a look of intense anger.

"You made a big mistake!" she roared between her teeth.

"Catch me if you can, sweetie!" Sinestro snorted at her as he flew up to the sky.

"I will!" Wanda replied with hatred.

And she flew to Sinestro. Green Lantern, who was still fighting his double, saw his yellow enemy fly away, then Wanda addressed him:

"I take care of him! He's mine!"

She flew in the direction of Sinestro who flew just above a building.

"Where are you from, sweetheart? No one has ever seen you here. Not you, not even your red and green friend. Besides, what is he? And what's that thing on his forehead?"

"That's none of your business! We're new here, and **unfriendly**!" Wanda replied angrily, waving her hands, creating multiple red orbs.

Sinestro summoned a military fighter plane and flew it towards Wanda, firing missiles. The young Avenger created a shield of red energy, shielding her from missiles, and managed to hold back the plane. Then the creations disappeared.

Then Sinestro created several arrows and yellow daggers that rushed at Wanda like a swarm of bees. But she used her powers to make all his creations disappear.

Then she used her red orbs to imprison Sinestro and squeezed both hands to crush him. She made him regret going after Vision.

Sinestro struggled with all his might, but felt his body crush, much to Wanda's delight.

He managed to extract his hand, and used his ring to reveal a hammer that knocked Wanda down onto the roof of the building. Taking advantage of her being on the ground, Sinestro created a yellow train and made it fall towards the young woman. Immediately she rolled onto her side to avoid creation.

Finally, Wanda stood up to face the Yellow Lantern again, but was disgusted to find that he was gone. He had managed to escape.

"Next time, I'll make you pay for this!" she roared between her teeth.

After a fierce fight, Green Lantern had managed to knock out his evil doppelganger.

"Well that was surreal..." he commented, still shocked by this meeting.

Wanda went back down to the battlefield and ran to join Vision who was slowly getting up.

"You all right?"

"I'm fine, Wanda, I'm fine," the android assured her, standing up. "The power of this yellow ring is very awesome. My systems almost went through it. That's not how I imagined our honeymoon."

Wanda chuckled in amusement as she hugged her lover close to her. She had been so afraid of losing Vision again. If he had been killed yet again… Why every time they were happy somewhere something bad had to happen?

Wonder Woman and Green Arrow had stood up and joined Hal. Both were stunned by their friend's evil doppelganger.

"It was a bit disturbing," said Diana in shock.

"Yeah. All that yellow's really tough on the eyes." screeched Green Arrow who had seen the fight of the two Lanterns.

Then the three heroes saw Wanda and Vision. They joined them.

"Hey you two!"Hal said. "Who are you?"

Wanda turned away from Vision and came to meet the three heroes.

"We're new to here," Wanda replied. "What I am going to tell you will seem crazy to you, but we aren't from this world. I accidentally opened a path to this dimension, and we are lost in this new world."

"It's not crazy to us, redhead," Green Arrow replied. "It's new for us too!"

"We come from another dimension, too," added Wonder Woman. "We don't belong to this world. And we don't know why we are here!"

"Would you have something to do with this?" Hal asked, wary of the two new visitors.

"Huh, no," Wanda replied, shaking her head. "At least, I don't think so…"

"We're not here for the same reasons you are," Vision replied. "I understand that you are suspicious of us, but know that we aren't your enemies. In the world we come from, we are heroes. We are the Avengers. And we're protecting humanity. And it seems to me that you too are protectors."

"Indeed," Wonder Woman replied, putting away her sword and shield. "We are the Justice League."

"Justice League?" Wanda asked, confused. "Never heard of it."

"And what's your name?" Green Lantern asked, crossing his arms.

"My name is Wanda. Wanda Maximoff."

"And I am Vision," replied the android. "I am a synthesoid made from a solid metal vibranium. And I was created to protect humanity. We are trying to understand how this world works. We just met some strange soldiers arresting civilians for some reason. We are trying to understand all of this."

"Maybe if we all helped each other we could get some answers," Wanda suggested. "We will discover why you are here, and how do you go home. Vision and I are together."

The three heroes looked at each other, then nodded.

"Al right, We might need a help." Green Lantern replied. "My name is Hal Jordan. I am a Green Lantern, one of the guardians of the universe."

"Green Arrow," the archer replied, shaking hands with Wanda.

"I'm Diana, Princess of the Amazons, also called Wonder Woman," added the Amazon.

"I am outraged to have met my doppelganger who joined the Sinestro camp," Hal replied. "His yellow ring feeds on fear to increase his power. The Yellow Lanterns is the reverse of that of the Green Lanterns."

"I'm sorry for you," Wanda replied with a compassionate look.

She then saw Hal's doppelganger, unconscious.

"What do we do with him?"

They soon hear the sound of sirens in the distance. Probably the strange black soldiers that Wanda and Vision had encountered earlier.

"We need to move." Wonder Woman said.

"I agree," Vision agreed.

The five superheroes left the scene to walk to a nearby alley.

"Hiding from the cops?" exclaimed Green Arrow. "Aren't there any good guys here?"

"Looks like good guys are scarce in this dictatorial world," Vision replied.

"Or maybe there isn't," Wanda added as she walked past the new heroes.

Then they stopped their steps when someone stood in their way. A dark armored figure with a bat symbol on his chest. Cautiously, Wanda squirted red orbs between her fingers, ready to use them on the new man. Then she found that the new heroes didn't seem to want to attack him.

"There just might be," Hal replied.

Wanda took a step towards the man with the bat symbol, brandishing her hands that glowed red.

"Who are you? A friend or a foe?"

* * *

**In another universe…**

Inside the Watchtower, the heroes were looking for their missing friends in Metropolis. Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, Aquaman, and Joker had mysteriously vanished without a trace.

The speedster Flash and Cyborg were looking for them on their Tower control screens. Superman joined them, worrying about his companions.

"Nothing yet?" asked the Man of Steel.

"The energy signature from the park doesn't match anything in the database." Cyborg explained anxiously.

"Why don't I just vibrate at the same frequency as the energy signature and follow them?" Flash suggested optimistically.

But Superman wasn't reassured.

"Because we don't know if they went somewhere dangerous."

"Or if they went anywhere at all," corrected the hero half human, half machine. "Superman's right. It's too risky."

"Too bad I wasn't fast enough to catch them in the first place," replied the frustrated speedster.

"We'll find them. We have to." assured him Superman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and reviewing.
> 
> And that's it for this chapter. Sinestro is the character I hated in the first Injustice comics. WARNING: SPOILERS: The way he manipulated Superman and Hal Jordan to assassinate the Green Lanterns. The murders of Stewart and Guy Gardner. All those innocent dead. For Sinestro to achieve his revenge on the Green Lanterns. Bastard!
> 
> That's why I enjoyed writing the fight between Wanda and Sinestro. Make him hateful in Wanda's eyes.
> 
> See you soon for a new chapter.


	3. Aquaman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, glad to see you again for this new chapter focused on Aquaman. Thank you very much for your reviews. It's very motivating for me! Aquaman enters the scene, then, Wanda and Vision meet Batman.
> 
> Good reading!

Arthur Curry / Aquaman had just arrived in his Atlantis city. He had been relieved that his underwater world existed in this alternate reality. The King of the Seas walked towards the library when he was greeted there by the Royal Archivist.

"A pleasure most rare, Your Highness," he greeted the King, bowing.

Taking advantage of the presence of his historian to send him:

"I need information on surface world governance. History and current structure."

"Ah. For the treaty negotiations with the High Councilor?" replied the old man.

Treaty? High Councilor? Who and what was his archivist talking about? But despite his questions, Aquaman remained neutral, responding politely:

"Yes, the treaty discussions."

"I'm afraid our resources are limited." replied the archivist with a sigh. "Superman has been less willing to reveal his regime's inner workings."

What has Superman got to do with it? Could he be this High Councilor? The King of the Seas always remained impassive and continued his requests to the historian:

"Tell me what you know. Recount the events of his ascension."

In front of the confused look of the old man, he hastened to answer:

"A thorough review might illuminate new strategies for negotiation."

"I am humbled, Sire." replied the archivist, tilting his head.

They both walked into the library, while the story was told by the historian:

"Five years ago the criminal Joker deceived Superman into killing his wife and unborn son and destroying Metropolis. Consumed by grief, Superman killed the Joker."

Aquaman seemed shocked by this revelation, then ended up hiding his surprise, still responding in a neutral tone:

"Yes… We all remember where we were that day…"

Then the archivist continued:

"Afterward he showed no restraint. Judge, jury and executioner, he and other like-minded metahumans quickly reined in the criminal element."

"Which made him quite popular," Arthur commented.

"The surface world was desperate for strong leadership," the historian continued. "Superman consolidated his power. He created the One Earth government. Democratic institutions were swept away."

Aquaman struggled to hide his astonishment. He couldn't believe Superman could become a power-hungry dictator. It can't be! How could a superhero like the Man of Steel have fallen so much?

As he bent over the question, an Atlantian guard approached him.

"Sire. The High Councilor's envoys await you in the throne room."

And to top it off, Aquaman was going to have to meet with Superman's envoys. Maybe he could get some answers from them. The idea of a Superman ruling over the surface world struck him as very unlikely.

Without delay, he went to the sumptuous throne room of his palace in Atlantis. He found that the two envoys were none other than his friends and partners Flash and Shazam. Flash was in a much more futuristic suit than usual, and Shazam wore a black hood. Did these two really support Superman? They saw the King coming towards them with a smile.

"Flash, Shazam… Welcome."

"Your Highness," Shazam said, tilting his head. "It's an honor to meet you."

"And to be the first surface people to visit Atlantis." Flash added.

Aquaman hastened to bow his head politely.

"Yes. We have important matters to discuss. The treaty."

Flash then took out a black booklet which must have been the famous treaty.

"The final draft. Superman is glad you've agreed to his terms."

"May I?" Aquaman asked, reaching out for the booklet.

The speedster gave him the treaty. The Sea King then proceeded to read it, wondering what Superman expected from Atlantis, and what he was reading made him mad with rage, and couldn't believe what he saw in this treaty. It would certify peace between the surface world and Atlantis. However, the underwater kingdom would be under Superman's control. Forcing the Atlantians' army to wage war under his command.

Aquaman was shocked and upset, and didn't bother to hide it. It was one thing to force peace on a kingdom, but to be forced to do whatever that tyrant wanted on his orders? This treaty repelled the King of the Seas. And his doppelganger had really accepted that? That Superman rules the entire kingdom of Atlantis? It was unbelievable! That Superman had fallen was one thing, but that his doppelganger was willing to submit to him was unrealistic.

Faced with the King's strange reaction, Shazam then asked:

"Is there a problem, Your Highness?"

"This is complete subjugation!" spat Aquaman looking at the two heroes with hatred. "Superman will rule Atlantis!"

"It's what you agreed to," Flash replied, surprised by the King's reaction."It's what we expect."

Aquaman took a step towards them, eyeing them angrily. Although this wasn't his Atlantis, he could not accept such an absurd treaty!

"You threaten me? Tread carefully."

"We have our orders," said Flash simply.

As the two League members attacked Aquaman, Aquaman dodged them while Shazam accidentally shot Flash. Aquaman managed to knock over Shazam as the speedster managed to use his speed and land a few hits until Aquaman held him back and knocked him out.

"You can tell Superman… he will not have Atlantis!"

He pushed Shazam away with his trident and spoke to them in fury.

"Your orders be damned!"

Shazam floated in the air, and sent several lightning bolts at the King, but the latter managed to avoid them.

"Let's not take this any further." Aquaman continued. "I want to talk to Superman!"

"You don't _talk_ to Superman!" Shazam replied firmly. "You do what he wants! And you're gonna do what you promised."

Little amused by his response, Aquaman returned his anger at him despite Shazam being a child. The God did his best to defeat the King of Atlantis, but he hadn't been against him as he was at a disadvantage due to being underwater and unable to use all of his power against him. Aquaman threw his trident at him and managed to knock him over. Before Shazam tried to stand, he received one last blow to the face, knocking him unconscious.

"You two make sorry diplomats," retorted the King, looking at Flash and Shazam with disdain.

But what he hadn't foreseen was that his fight with Superman's envoys had caught the attention of the Atlantian Guards, surprised that their King was attacking them and reneging the treaty. Then then, a second Aquaman had appeared. Immediately, a guard had gone to look for him, to inform him of the strange situation in the throne room. After the King of Atlantis incapacitated Flash and Shazam, he was greeted by a multitude of guards and what appeared to be his double. The Aquaman of this Earth was very different from him. His armor was much darker and his beard made him even more broody.

"There he is, Sire." informed a guard from the strange Aquaman who had attacked the two heroes.

Then the two Aquaman crossed. One looked at him furiously, and the other stared at him mockingly.

"Well then. Parallel dimension it is."

But the other Aquaman wasn't amused. The guards surrounded their King's counterpart, who walked up to him, glaring at him.

"Who do you work for, usurper? Manta? Ocean Master?"

Not intimidated by his double, Aquaman replied in a loud, angry voice:

"I'm the King of Atlantis! I answer to no one! Unlike you!"

"Mind your tongue," the other Aquaman threatened.

Disgusted by the attitude of his double, the Sea King continued:

"You would give away your kingdom, like a pair of worn boots, to a surface-dweller?"

"The treaty requires Superman to maintain Earth's oceans. And recognize our autonomy." answered his double.

"You put your army at his beck and call." Aquaman pointed out, outraged.

"A necessary compromise," the other Aquaman said in a neutral tone.

"More like appeasement!"

"I grow tired of this! (Addressing his guards.) Take him!"

One of the Atlantian guards rushed at Aquaman, attempted to neutralize him with his spear, but the King dodged him and punched the Atlantian in the face and knocked him unconscious. Then, one after another, the guards attempted to subdue their king's counterpart, but without success. Aquaman could easily dodge their spears by blocking them with his trident and only pushed them back.

In the end, the other Aquaman found himself without the slightest Atlantian by his side. All his guards were neutralized by his double. He decided to shoot it on his own. The two found themselves in a hand-to-hand fight, which Aquaman managed to gain over his doppelganger.

"I had planned to offer you help, I change my mind," he said.

Since his counterpart refused to listen to reasons, Aquaman decided to take him down despite being on the same level and in their own territory. However, the brooding Aquaman was a bit weaker than his double, as he managed to gain the upper hand, thus being defeated by his own double.

"Now let's discuss a revised foreign policy," Aquaman said, joining his deposed double.

It was then that even more new guards entered the throne room, armed with their spears.

"Kill him!"the Aquaman lookalike ordered angrily.

As some guards were about to attack him, suddenly a red glow formed everyone except Aquaman as they froze in their path. Aquaman punched one of the guards who was about to attack him but the moment the red glow appeared he fell like a statue. He checked one of the guards, but neither of them reacted.

"What now?" he exclaimed, surprised.

Just then, a torrent of flames arose out of nowhere and a dark figure with large black horns on its head appeared in the throne room. With horror and disgust, Aquaman recognized him as Ares, the God of War.

"They do tend to fight first, don't they… Though I may have stoked the fires a bit…" announced the Dark God as he approached the King of Atlantis.

"Ares. Why are you here?"

"I feed on conflict. Until today I'd been starving. I sensed the return of aggression, and sought its cause."

"You did more than that." Aquaman replied accusingly. "You brought us here!"

"No, but I can guess who did," Ares retorted.

"My fire doesn't need stoking, Ares!" Aquaman retorted annoyed. "Tell me who."

"You presume to command me?" retorted the God vehemently.

"I do," replied the King with determination. "And you will obey!"

Then Aquaman got into a fight with the God of War. But after a few hits, he realized that this Ares was much weaker than the one he knew. He tried to test this by being hit on purpose. His swords were just paper cut out of a wound. Aquaman realized that it wasn't the Ares he knew and hadn't done everything possible to take him down. After defeating him, he therefore concludes:

"You're weak, Ares."

The God got up, answering:

"Superman's reign has nearly eliminated conflict. Left me virtually powerless…"

"So if you didn't bring us here, who did?"

"Those who would end Superman's rule. The Insurgents."

"Heroes?" Aquaman asked, wondering if there were any good people in this Parallel dimension.

"Only one," Ares replied. "All other heroes who challenged Superman have been eliminated."

This news shocked Aquaman. So in this world, Superman was truly a bloodthirsty tyrant with no mercy. Even for his allies. Or former allies.

"He killed them? And the only ones left are those who joined him?"

He turned a gaze to the still unconscious Flash and Aquaman.

"Along with a small cadre of former villains, whose loyalty was brought coerced." added Ares.

It was too much for Aquaman. The more he learned, the more alarmed he was at these terrible circumstances. He had to find his friends.

"I need to join my colleagues."

"They're with the Insurgents as we speak. You and your colleagues aren't the only ones who have been transported to this dimension. Two other people are with them. Their presence here wasn't expected. But they could help you, because they're heroes in their Earth."

"Send me to them." Aquaman asked quietly.

* * *

Somewhere in a hidden Insurgent base were three members of the Justice League (Green Arrow, Green Lantern and Wonder Woman), Wanda and Vision. They had met Bruce Wayne also called Batman, the only hero would end the Superman's Regime. He was the originator of the Justice League's arrival in the New Dimension and told them that Superman, once Earth's greatest hero, was corrupted by Joker and then became the tyrant he was. Now, he had formed his Regime, created the One Earth Government, suppressing all democratic institutions.

Then he turned to the couple from another world. He hadn't expected them to come and wondered what their intentions were. What had they come to do in this world? Were they heroes in their own Earth as they claimed to be? Batman had spent five years of his life fighting the Injustice that struck the world after the nuclear bomb that destroyed Metropolis. He had seen allies turn against him and others die in battle. He didn't know if he could trust Wanda and Vision. He had watched them fight Sinestro and Hal's double turned Yellow Lantern. The girl Wanda had powers and was dating with an android with artificial intelligence. Could Batman really trust them?

Green Arrow was watching a pill provided by Batman, when Aquaman magically appeared in front of them, surprising them.

"How'd you get here?" asked Green Lantern.

"Ares," the King of Atlantis replied simply. (In front of Wonder Woman's stunned gaze, he clarified.) "Not our Ares."

Then Aquaman saw Wanda and Vision who had watched his arrival in amazement.

"Who are these two?"

"We made new friends while you were gone," Green Arrow replied. "Meet Romeo and Juliet!"

Wanda pouted disapprovingly, not liking the name, but said nothing about it. She came to see the King of Atlantis.

"Wanda Maximoff, and Vision," she told him. "We come from another world too. And we are heroes. The Avengers. We do the same job as you."

Vision then came to clarify:

"Our goal is to protect humanity. Whatever it takes. I am a synthesoid made from a solid metal vibranium. And it seems that my presence and that of Wanda are required in this world. We could help deliver this world from the injustice it suffers from. If you want to save this Earth and return home, you will need any help whatsoever. I am on the side of life. This Superman seems to thought he can contain evil with force, but he's wrong. His suffering resulted in the death of many people, including innocent. We need to stop him before he destroys yet more lives."

"So you are on our side?" Wonder Woman asked him.

"I told you, I'm on the side of life," Vision repeated. "If this is the same thing for you, then we are allies."

"Interesting," Aquaman commented admiringly. "After what I've seen on Atlantis, we're going to need some help if we're going to change that!"

Then, that was when Batman walked into the room.

"Meet Not-Our-Batman," Green Arrow said.

Without glancing at Wanda and Vision, the Dark Knight turned to Arthur Curry.

"I was wondering how to retrieve you from Atlantis."

Then the archer began to swallow the pill.

"Headache?" Aquaman asked.

"Trying to prevent one…" screeched Green Arrow.

"It's a durability enhancer. Five-U-93-R." Batman clarified.

"How can a pill allow…?" Aquaman exclaimed, surprised.

"Kryptonian nanotech," replied the Dark Knight. "Increases the tensile strength of bone and tissue by several thousand percent."

"So anyone can become invulnerable just with this pill?" Wanda asked, dumbfounded.

Batman didn't answer, ignoring the young woman, while Aquaman seemed confused by this explanations.

"Bats can tell you the rest later, if you're having trouble sleeping," Green Arrow said to the Atlantian King. "He borrowed the recipe from Superman. Supes gives it to his flunkies."

He walked over to a long table and sat down there. Then the other members of the League joined him. Batman took his place in front of them. Wanda and Vision, standing back, hesitated, knowing their host didn't trust them. But they saw Wonder Woman's gaze indicating that they could join them at their table.

Once the young couple settled in, Wanda noticed that Batman didn't take his eyes off her. She was used to people being suspicious of her because of her powers. And she hoped that she could earn his trust by helping him in his fight, even though he hadn't accepted her yet. Just like Vision.

Aquaman finally spoke up:

"Yes. I met a couple of our evil twins. Flash and Shazam."

"They're not evil," corrected Batman finally pulling away from Wanda. "Most obey Superman out of fear... Or they believe he's right and have lost perspective."

Aquaman then imagined that his doppelganger had joined the mad tyrant because he was afraid of him. It was the only logical explanation Because he really didn't see how he could fall under the yoke of Superman by offering him his kingdom.

"So you're the only one left…" he said.

Then a bald man all dressed up entered the room and joined the heroes.

"Not the only one," he said, arriving.

At the sight of the bald man, the three League heroes stared at him in disgust.

"What is this?!" roared Aquaman.

"How are you even alive?" Green Arrow exclaimed with a frustrated look.

Puzzled, Wanda and Vision stared at the new man, imagining they had to fight him, but seeing that Batman wasn't acting, they preferred to do nothing.

"Who are you?" Wanda asked the bald man.

"Lex Luthor," the newcomer replied. "Nice to meet you, miss."

"A villain in our world," the archer added with annoyance.

"Not here," Batman replied quietly. "He's with me."

" Unlike your Luthor, I've never indulged in law-breaking." the bald man clarified. "Superman doesn't suspect his best friend is funding the Insurgency."

"Luthor's involvement is a secret," Batman added, eyes on the heroes of the League. "People critical of Superman disappear. Government officials, activists, reporters…"

"Well now that we're all here, explain why you chose use." Wonder Woman insisted.

"And why you didn't ask before yankin' us over. We were kinda busy." Green Arrow added, still frustrated.

"The nuclear bomb?" Luthor replied. "It didn't go off. Your transfer somehow prevented it."

"How do you know that?" Wanda asked, frowning.

"Because it's been a moment since we monitored the world of the four who are among you. And specifically the four of you." (He pointed to Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, and Aquaman.)

"I have a weapon... To take down Superman." Batman said neutrally. "A Kryptonite-based laser that…"

"Hold on... A Kryptonite weapon?" interrupted Green Lantern in a harsh voice. "You kill him, you're no better than he is."

The other heroes were shocked about it.

"I didn't say _kill_ ," Batman corrected in a loud voice. "It'll incapacitate him. Nothing more. The weapon's in the Batcave. I need your DNA to unlock it."

"What do we do about Romeo and Juliet?" Green Arrow said pointing to the new couple who had joined them.

"Don't call us that, please," Wanda snapped at the archer.

"I didn't bring those two," Batman replied, looking again at the young Avenger. "Their arrival was not planned. I have no idea who they are or what they are doing there."

"Honestly," Wanda replied, trying to ease the tension. "I hadn't planned on taking us to your world. It happened like that, accidentally. I'm not sure how I did this. I didn't even know I could do this! It was pure cosmic coincidence. And I don't know if I would be able to do it again."

"Then what were you doing before you came here?" questioned Aquaman dubiously.

Hesitantly, Wanda looked at Vision, then Batman, who looked like he wanted to know the answer. Then she just answered:

"It's a very long story… too long to be told, and which has nothing to do with what's going on in this world. But that doesn't change the fact that we want to help you. We protect the world where we come from. And Vision has the Mind Stone on his forehead. One of the six Infinity Stones. The greatest power in the universe. It was that gave me these powers that I have. It gave life to Vision, me, it gave me these powers."

She moved her fingers, making red orbs appear. She had hoped to convince Batman that she and her lover could help them save their world.

Then Luthor turned to Batman.

"They fought Sinestro," he pointed out. "No matter where they are from, they could help us get the weapon in the Batcave. If this Stone is as powerful as Miss Maximoff says it is. And Vision is an android with artificial intelligence. He could bring a lot to the Insurgency."

Batman just nodded.

"Very well. But trust must be earned. (He looked at Wanda and Vision like he used to address criminals when he scared them.) You will do as I tell you to do and without question."

Wanda and Vision nodded.

"Very well," replied the synthesoid in a neutral voice, nodding.

"Deal," Wanda added with determination.

"I like those two more and more," Green Arrow replied with amusement. "The positive point in this mess is to have met Romeo and Juliet!"

"Wanda and Vision, please!" Wanda repeated annoyingly to the archer.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Fortress of Solitude, the Doomsday creature stood to the side while the tyrant Superman checked the monitors, prompting him to work on Doomsday. He had finally mastered the beast that was originally created to kill him. Just then, his partner Wonder Woman walked into the room, not in her usual battle armor, but wearing a sexy black strapless shirt and a long red skirt.

" The collar's working." she explained to Superman, looking at the Kryptonian beast. "Good. Re-educating wasn't going to affect him."

With the new government, Superman and his cronies had locked up all the dangerous criminals to re-educate them. But Doomsday was not one of them. The Kryptonian had found another way to control him.

Superman just sighed without looking at Diana, focused on his work with the monster on his planet.

Wonder Woman then tried to flirt with him.

"You sure you don't want me to stay?"

But Superman still continued to ignore her, as if she wasn't there. Or was he pretending not to hear her. The Amazon insisted, putting her hand on the Man of Steel's shoulder.

"Kal... I know you didn't lose your super-hearing...Are you okay with this? With us?"

"Of course," Superman replied simply, raising his head slightly before returning to his work with Doomsday.

Fearing to be going too far, Wonder Woman hastened to respond as if to calm an angry man:

"I'm not trying to replace her. I just thought we…"

"I know. Go on, I'm fine," he replied, finally getting up to comfort the Amazon.

"I'm going. I just come in to tell you Lantern's…"

"On his way in." finished a delighted Superman. "Guess my super-hearing is working."

But Wonder Woman was hardly pleased with his response and left him without saying a word. It was then that Hal Jordan the Yellow Lantern came to see him. He glanced briefly at the sexy Amazon walking away, then walked over to Superman.

"High Councilor. Love Diana's new look," he said amused.

Superman just nodded without saying a word. Then Hal resumed his seriousness.

"We have a problem. I ran into Diana's twin. And someone who looked a lot like Oliver Queen. And Hal Jordan. And there's more. There were two other unknown people accompanying them. A red-haired girl and a strange creature with a Stone on it forehead. The girl seems to have powers. She was able to fend off Sinestro's ring creations. She even almost killed him. Her powers are really impressive."

It was then that Superman stopped being interested in Doomsday and looked at Hal with interest.

"Find them! And any others that might be out there. I want to know everything. Including the powers of this girl. I want to know everything about her and the thing that follows her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and reviewing.
> 
> And yes, Batman finds it hard to trust Wanda and Vision, considering what happened to him during those five years of battling Superman. But they will do anything to earn his esteem.


End file.
